Dark Knight (Canon, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0
Summary The Dark Knights are a class of male demons. In their chest is a crystal which absorbs life energy to power them up and heals them. They have been stated to have the potential to become Overlords. They wish to take over the Three Worlds of their Macrocosm which makes a highly valued ally. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; from 4-A to 3-C | Low 1-C Name: Varies Origin: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Demon, Knight Powers and Abilities: |-|Dark Knight=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) to Galaxy Level (Comparable to powerful Flora Beasts which can effortlessly destroy a Galaxy) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have Higher-Dimensional when compared to the rest of the Cosmos which can contain a being stated to be Fifth-Dimensional) Speed: MFTL+ (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) | MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Mao and Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Carnage Dimension demons can take hits from the strongest Overlords like Killia and Void Dark) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Dark Knight can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Vital Steal: The Dark Knight slashes the opponent with an energy sword which also absorbs any damage the opponent takes and heals the Dark Knight. ** Lightning Sword: The Dark Knight creates an electric sword which he uses to slash the opponent. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Dark Knight new abilities. ** Ripple Impact: Ripple Impact is a Unique Evility which allows any damage dealt to an opponent will also be dealt to someone next to them. ** Veteran Hero: Veteran Hero is a Unique Evility which increases the Dark Knights health, attack and defence by 20%. ** Purgatory: Purgatory is a Unique Evility which increases the Dark Knight's chances of dealing a critical hit by 50%. ** In the Fight: In the Fight is a Unique Evility which decreases the damage the Dark Knight takes from nearby opponents by 50%. ** Heavy Stance: Heavy Stance is a Unique Evility which increases all stats by 30% but he can't be lifted. ** Fighting Spirit: Fighting Spirit is a Unique Evility which increases his attack and defence by 5% every time the Dark Knight attack or gets attacked. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Dark Knight resistances, abilities and increased stats. Key: Netherworld Dark Knight | Carnage Dimension Dark Knight Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1